starwarsfandomcom_cs-20200216-history
Galaktické impérium/Legendy
thumb|210pxGalaktické impérium, také známé jako První Galakitcké impérium či Palpatinův nový řád, bylo státní zřízení, které v roce 19 PřBY nahradilo tak 25 milénií trvající Republiku. Historie Kořeny Impéria Ústřední postavou, se kterou Impérium povstalo i upadlo byl císař Sheev Palpatine. Impérium vyrostlo na základech 25 000 let trvající galaktické republiky v procesu, který by se dal bez velké nadsázky nazvat palácovým převratem. Impérium odvozovalo právní kontinuitu od Republiky. Republika byla spíše než klasickou zastupitelkou demokracií jakýmsi nadnárodním, nadplanetárním uskupením, unií či volnou federací. Hlavním orgánem republiky byl jednokomorový senát, v němž měli všechny planety rovné zastoupení, v senátu byly zastoupeny zároveň i solární systémy, velké korporace nebo ostatní republikové orgány. Senát podle všeho připomínal spíše OSN nebo Evropskou radu než klasickou legislativní komoru. Způsob, jakým planety dosazovaly své senátory se dost možná lišil planeta od planety, tak jako politické systémy na těchto planetách. Neexistovalo nic jako galaktické politické strany. Republika byla často vnímána jako vzdálená, cizí, zkorumpovaná, přebujele byrokratizovaná a neakceschopná. Integrální součástí republiky byl řád rytířů Jedí, který přísahal republiku chránit. Orgány řádu byly orgány republiky. Řád byl svým založením pacifistickém ale ke konci Republiky procházel krizí a zkostnatěním nechal se proto vtáhnout do ozbrojeného konfliktu. Sheev Palpatine zpočátku nevýrazný senátor stvořil plán pomocí něhož se stal Císařem. Zpočátku odmítl se výrazněji profilovat a strhávat na sebe pozornost. V senátu si budoval pozici širokého spojenectví se všemi možnými senátory. Věnoval se především odborné činnosti, psal politologicky zaměřené knihy a články o krizi Republiky a profiloval se jako intelektuál. Když později zorganizoval sesazení nejvyššího kancléře, měl v senátu dostatečnou podporu ke svému zvolení do jeho funkce. Palpatine sliboval reformy vedoucí ke snížení korupce a zefektivnění republikové moci. Jenže uprostřed jeho funkčního období se vynořila hrozba separatistického odboje proti Republice a nastala občanská válka. Občanská válka známá jako Klonové války byla ve skutečnosti dílem Palpatina, který si plánoval pomocí válečné agendy upevnit moc a získat zvláštní pravomoci. Představitelé separatistů byly defacto Palpatinovy loutky. Mistrovským kusem bylo tajné vytvoření republikové klonové armády vybavené speciálními předprogramovanými rozkazy a její následné přijetí do těla Republiky. Armáda se po likvidaci loutkového vedení separatistů a potlačení hnutí stala důležitým nástrojem Palpatinova převzetí režimu. Tento nově ustanovený režim měl zpočátku velkou podporu obyvatelstva (zejména ze Světů jádra), kteří nadšeně uvítali jakoukoliv změnu oproti uvadajícímu systému Galaktické republiky. Palpatine, který se bezprostředně po převzetí moci jmenoval císařem v počátcích své vlády využil této podpory k vypořádání se se svými odpůrci, mezi něž patřili i zbylí rytíři Jedi, zlikvidovaní během tzv. Jediských čistek (mnoho Jediů zahynulo již v Klonových válkách, především po vydání rozkazu 66). Řád rytířů Jedi tím na dlouhou dobu zcela zanikl. Palpatine měl plán tranformace republiky na impérium dlouho rozmyšlený. Věděl že nemůže tisíce let fungující demokratické instituce zrušit v jednom okamžiku. Rozhodl se jejich moc oslabovat plíživě až do doby, než bude postavena Hvězda smrti, obří vesmírná vojenská stanice a zbraň hromadného ničení která mu měla posloužit jako nástroj teroru. Po celou dobu prezentoval Palpatine impérium jako režim zajišťující mír, stabilitu a prosperitu galaxii sám sebe pak jako starého smířlivého monarchu intelektuála, kterému byla moc vnucena vinou okolností a brutální sílu impéria stělesňoval generál a lord Darth Vader, představovaný jako válečný hrdina, veterán klonových válek. Oba dva fungovali jako hodný a zlý policajt který naváděl vůli lidu požadovaným směrem. Očista V prvních chvílích impéria se Palpatine potřeboval vypořádat s jednotlivci, kteří by mohli jeho způsobu vlády klást odpor. Vedení separatiské konfederace tak jako většiny členů řádu rytířů Jedi se zbavil již na konci klonových válek. Vedení separatistů nechal vyvraždit Darthem Vaderem, čímž ukončil klonové války, rytíře Jedi nechal povraždit klonovou armádou aktivací rozkazu 66. Palpatine však věděl že tento krok nestačí, na ruinách starých struktur stále mohli vyrůst nové. Palpatine proto nechal uspořádat velkou sérii veřejných procesů s méně důležitými členy separatistické konfederace. Krom toho zorganizoval také hromadné zatýkání pro obvinění z korupce. Obchodní federace a Bankovní klan, organizace které podporovali Konfederaci nezávislých planet byly označeny za vlastizrádce, nezákonné a jejich majetky a byznys byly zestátněny. Palpatine se rozhodl vypořádat i se zbytky Jediského řádu. Vznesl vůči Jediům částečně pravdivá obvinění z pokusu o převrat a vraždu svojí osoby. Řád vylíčil jako militantní nábožensko-politickou organizaci spoluodpovědnou za vyprovokování klonových válek a především jako strukturu která nemá v mírumilovném demokratickém systému své místo. Žádal sekularizaci impéria a skrýval před veřejností fakt, že on sám a jeho učedník Darth Vader jsou rytíři Sithu. Tajně nechal vytvořit organizaci v síle vycvičených bojovníku známých jako Inkvizitoři kteří měli za úkol pod vedením Vadera vystopovat zbývající rytíře Jedí, kteří unikli rozkazu 66, většinu z nich zabít, jen hrstku nechal Palpatine odsoudit k popravě v rámci vykonstruovaných procesů. Jedním z největších problémů se paradoxně stala klínová armáda. Palpatine nepočítal s tím, že jejich naprogramovaná loajalita k režimu Republiky bude tak silná. Poslechla ho sice v provedení předprogramovaného rozkazu 66 a v dalším se jim věřit nedalo. Navíc kloni často urychleně stárli vinou jejich uměle urychleného růstu. Palpatine proto armádu rozpustil a začal najímat armádu z galaktických branců. Velká poválečná obnova Podobně jako si Palpatine dříve nechal udělit pod záminkou válečného stavu nouzové pravomoce, nechal těď pod záminkou poválečné obnovy přenést mnohé pravomoce z rukou senátu a planet na hierarchickou strukturu guvernérů Moffů, kteří spravovali jednotlivé sektory galaxie. Jedním z nejznámějších Moffů byl Velkomoff Wilhuff Tarkin, faktická pravá ruka Císaře v politických záležitostech. (Vader byl pravou rukou zhlediska vojenství, byl skvělým stratégem, zároveň byl ale sentimentální přímočarou postavou a nemohl držet výrazný podíl politické moci) Plán galaktické obnovy byl široce populární a získal režimu prostor pro ukotvení, zároveň umožnil Impériu fakticky zotročit některé světy dříve zapojené do konfederace. Režim si nechal tyto světy pod záminkou obnovy a sjednání pořádku udělit do přímé správy, přičemž z planet udělal obří pracovní tábory. Velká amnestie Palpatine se rozhodl vlnu čistek a zatýkání vyvážit gestem milosrdenství. Osvobodil miliony jedinců stíhaných za drobné zločiny v rámci amnestie zakryl také propuštění mnohých jemu blízkých trestanců. V rámci vyvlastnění bankovního klanu také odpustil drobné dluhy obyvatel Impéria čímž získal velkou popularitu. Kulturní reformace Potlačování kultury Síly Hlavním cílem postupné Kulturní reformace byla podpora kultury oslavující imperiální politiku na úkor a za cenu potlačení kultury protirežimní. Za nebezpečnou byla označena vzásadě jakákoli kultura spojená s kultem Síly, neboť Palpatine chtěl aby lidé o síle a její podstatě věděli co nejméně a on s Darthem Vaderem tak mohli Sílu tajně aplikovat bez jakékoli kontroly a konkurence. K ostrakizaci kultury uctívání síly využil záminky sekularizace státu, který byl dříve výrazně propojen s řádem rytířů Jedí. Druhová hierarchizace Za druhou složku nebezpečné kultury pak byli prezentovány kultury obyvatel okrajových světů Impéria, především těch, které byly součástí Konfederace nezávislých systému. Jejich kultura byla vykreslena jako kultura válečnická. V zásadě nedošlo pouze k ostrakizaci kultury těchto planet a i k faktické segregaci a omezení práv mnohých jejích obyvatel a galaktických druhů. Na špici hierarchie stáli lidé a planety jádra, Palpatine totiž věřil že právě ti si nejvíce zvykli na demokracii a nebyli by ochotní se alespoň dojmu vlády a blahobytu vzdát, naproti tomu věděl že na ostatních planetách není taková demokratická kultura, že byli spravovány různorodou formou často výrazně autoritářskou a že se mnohdy jednalo o kolonie, proto věřil, že okrajové systémy nebudou mít takový odpor k absolutistické vládě. Císař nechal stvořit Komisi pro otázku druhů a galaktické společnosti. Tato vytvářela pod záminkou vědeckých argumentů žebříčky a profily jednotlivých druhů, zavádějíc tak defakto Druhový kastovní systém. Skutečnými měřítky pozice druhů byla jejich podpora separatistického hnutí, loajalita k Impériu a v neposlední řadě také schopnost ovládat sílu a odolnost vůči manipulaci Sílou. Silou nadané a odolné druhy byly umístěny nízko na žebříčku. Oficiálně existovala organizace zabývající se vyhledáváním a převýchovou zvláště silou nadané mládeže. Imperiální mládežnická organizace Byla taktéž stvořena velká galaktická mládežnická organizace zvaná Císařovi věrní nebo alternativně Děti budoucnosti. Jejich heslem bylo Bojujeme za mír. Organizace měla za cíl výchovu mladých obyvatel galaxie k věrnosti císaři. Na mladé kladl režim velký důraz, označoval je za pravou sílu impéria, za novou porevoluční generaci otevřenou novému politickému systému. Starší generace byla vykreslována jako konzervativní, revizionistická a potenciálně nebezpečná. Mládež byla podporována v neposlušnosti proti rodičům, bylo-li to v zájmu impéria, zároveň však nikdy nezašel režim tak daleko že by přímo zaútočil na starší generaci. Sám Palpatine byl velmi starý a dokázal v očích starších obyvatel obratnou rétorikou podporu mladých obhájit. V rámci aktivit Císařových věrných se mladí nevědomě účastnili rituálů temné strany síly které měly za cíl vymýt jejich mozky. Císař si byl vědom že mládí je energie, kterou buď využije nebo ho spálí. Postupně vytvořil a propagoval sérii cviků tajně posilujících temnou stranu síly a nechal pořádat ohromné slavnosti na nichž se cviky předváděli. Pangalaktická císařská klika Krom mládežnické organizace vzniklo uskupení zvané jako Pangalaktická císařská klika. Císařská klika měla za úkol sdružovat kandidáty věrné císaři kandidující do planetárních samosprávných úřadů. Tímto způsobem se pokoušel Palpatine ukotvit moc na lokálním rozměru. Je třeba si uvědomit že do té doby neexistovali žádné celogalakticky působící kliky a hnutí. Impérium a informace Palpatine kladl velký důraz na manipulaci s informacemi. Nechal zřídit Úřad pro informace a dezinformace takzvané Infobyro. Infobyro bylo zodpovědné za vydávání oficiálních režimních informací především co do obsahu politiky impéria. Infobyro úzce spolupracovalo s tajnou službou impéria. Šíření informací nepodporovaných Infobyrem či jeho informace přímo popírající bylo považováno za zločin. Za čin jdoucí proti jednotě impéria a podvratnou činnost a hrozil za něj kdykoli trest. Císař nechal také výrazně centralizovat Holonet a podřídit ho vlastní kontrole,což nebylo příliš složité vzhledem k enormním prostředkům které jsou potřeba na jeho provoz a faktu, že většinu Holonetu a infrastruktury režim dávno vlastnil. Postupně nahlodal všechna média a skrytě převzal jejich kontrolu. Jazyková reforma. Palpatine nenechal stranou ani základní galaktický dorozumívací jazyk Galaktický basic. Vytvořil úřad pro kontrolu nad kulturou jazyka a ten vynášel novou reformu Basicu. Reforma byla učiněna tak aby jazyk zjednodušila a odstranila některé koncepty které příliš podporovali demokracii. Nový jazyk byl prosazen skrze školský systém, potlačená média a update protokolárních droidů a překladačů. Mluvení novým Basicem bylo prezentováno jako cool věc kterou se mohou mladí odlišit od starších navíc bylo dobré zvládnutí jazyka vyžadováno k vysokému umístění v žebříčku druhů, za excelentní zvládání jazyka bylo dokonce možno přeskočit na vyšší příčku nebo získat titul čestný člověk. Naopak člověk, který neovládal nový galaktický Basic se považoval mezi lidmi za níže postaveného a nazýval se Němý hloupý. Používání jiných jazyků bylo považováno za zbytečné. Za odstrašující příklad a komickou figurku byl vydáván mistr Yoda kvůli svému předřazování předmětu před podmětem. Kulturní revoluce Závěrečnou fází kulturní reformace měla být kulturní revoluce. Ta měla přijít na řadu s dostavěním Hvězdy smrti, kvůli jejímu zničení však nikdy nedošlo k její plné realizaci. Programem revoluce mělo být v podstatě odstranění starých struktur mladou generací defacto velká závěrečná čistka Impéria. Privilegované mládeži se měla dát možnost urvat ze řetězu a nekontrolovaně zmasakrovat starou generaci a jakoukoli opozici pod minimálními záminkami. V rámci kulturní revoluce měl být s konečnou platností zrušen Senát a další demokratické instituce. Nakonec Palpatine zrušil senát i bez revoluce ale krok nebyl přivítán s takovým jásotem jaký očekával. Imperiální armáda Stále většího významu nabývala v Novém řádu armáda, jež se vyznamenala v Klonových válkách a v očích občanů získala obrovskou prestiž. Jejím symbolem byl veterán generál Darth Vader. Rekruti se hlásili ze všech imperiálních světů a armáda prudce nabývala na síle. Tito noví členové postupně nahradili klonové vojáky . V tomto období rovněž docházelo k prudké územní expanzi, zčásti tvořené znovudobytými světy vzpurné Konfederace separatistů, zčásti odlehlými, řídce osídlenými či zbrusu nově kolonizovanými světy, a to především v oblastech Vnějšího okraje. Třebaže mnoho světů se k Impériu přidalo dobrovolně, tato expanze byla nezřídka násilná, za přičinění Imperiální armády, která si nebrala žádné servítky. Armáda se ukázala být problémem. Byla sice pevně v rukou Palpatinovy administrativy, postupně se však stávala přebujelou. Realizovaly se různé megalomanské vojenské projekty typu Hvězda smrti nebo hvězdné superdestruktory, které neúměrně zatěžovaly imperiální rozpočet. Negativně se projevily i čistky, ve kterých byli důstojníci, které Nový řád pokládal za nespolehlivé, odstraňováni. Armáda navíc začala ztrácet popularitu u obyvatelstva, a to zejména díky častým a mnohdy zbytečným demonstracím síly. Unikátní postavou byl výše zmíněný Darth Vader. Darth Vader prakticky nezapadal do velící struktury impéria, stál mimo ni, odpovídal se pouze Císaři. Krom toho, že pro Císaře plnil zvláštní bojové úkoly tak sloužil jako ztělesnění teroru i pro všechny imperiální důstojníky. Měl faktické povolení zabíjet koho chtěl, kdy chtěl. Důstojníci si nikdy nemohli být jisti, že nebudou další na řadě. Vader všem připomínal, že jsou nahraditelní. Nebylo výjimkou, že se Vader k zabíjení důstojníků uchýlil často i pro marginální pochybení. Vader byl obávaný ale méně už respektovaný. Jeho tvrdý způsob kontroly důstojníků napomáhal ke stavu zcela konzervovaného a vzdáleného vedení Impéria. Důstojníci se kvůli Vaderovi báli vyjádřit jakékoli pochybnosti nebo alternativní názory a imperiální moc v čele s armádou se stala zcela nepružnou. Imperiální armáda pak trpěla výrazné porážky ze strany demokraticky řízené Povstalecké aliance. Přitom všem mohlo Vaderovi dojít že tímto způsobem může nadělat stejně problémů jako užitku. Vader totiž byl sám uvnitř velící struktury Impéria tak trochu opozicí. On a admirál Thrawn považovali ne kritickou víru Impéria v technologie a tendency stavět obří superzbraně, hvězdu smrti a superdestruktory za hrubý omyl. Jenže stavbu těchto zbraní prosazoval sám císař spolu s Velkomoffem Tarkinem a každý k tomu měl své tajné důvody. Zatímco Palpatine trval na stavění zbraně z důvodu s nikým nesdílené informace existence cizí agresivní mocnosti mimo galaxii, Tarkin chtěl Hvězdu smrti hlavně kvůli osobním mocenským ambicím. Měl se stát jejím přímým velitelem a ona nástrojem završení realizace jeho doktríny teroru. Místo aby se Vader pokusil zpružnit armádu a otevřít ji svým myšlenkám, vybíjel si zlost na důstojnících handrkujících se o moc, které nesnášel. Důstojníci se mu zas za zády vysmívali za jeho oddanost kultu síly, který byl v Impériu považován za nemoderní. V tomto období rovněž docházelo k prudké územní expanzi, zčásti tvořené znovudobytými světy vzpurné Konfederace separatistů, zčásti odlehlými, řídce osídlenými či zbrusu nově kolonizovanými světy, a to především v oblastech Vnějšího okraje. Třebaže mnoho světů se k Impériu přidalo dobrovolně, tato expanze byla nezřídka násilná, za přičinění Imperiální armády, která si nebrala žádné servítky. Kritika impéria V tomto období rovněž docházelo k prudké územní expanzi, zčásti tvořené znovudobytými světy vzpurné Konfederace separatistů, zčásti odlehlými, řídce osídlenými či zbrusu nově kolonizovanými světy, a to především v oblastech Vnějšího okraje. Třebaže mnoho světů se k Impériu přidalo dobrovolně, tato expanze byla nezřídka násilná, za přičinění Imperiální armády, která si nebrala žádné servítky. Radikální transformací prošla i sociální politika k plnohodnotným imperiálním občanům. Zatímco v počátcích své vlády Palpatine podporu obyvatel potřeboval, jakmile svou pozici s pomocí armády upevnil, bezskrupolózně využil své moci. Daně rostly na neúnosnou úroveň, primárně za účelem financování zmíněných armádních projektů, a spousta rodin se tak kvůli tomu dostala pod hranici chudoby. Podniky krachovaly (s výjimkou velkých podniků zásobujících imperiální vojenskou mašinérii, které si díky tomu získávaly monopolní postavení). Přílišnou popularitu u dotčených skupin obyvatel nepřinesla ani segregační druhová politika. To všechno přispělo k tomu, že obyvatelstvo začalo být čím dál více nespokojeno s vládou a začalo se formou vytváření odbojových uskupení bouřit. Císař ovšem jakékoliv náznaky odporu brutálně potlačoval a kdysi podporovaná vláda se postupně změnila v absolutistickou vládu teroru, jehož vrcholem bylo zničení planety Alderaan. thumb|Znak Povstalecké aliance Vznik Povstalecké aliance Sporadicky se vyskytující buňky odporu se postupně sjednocují a je založena Povstalecká aliance. K jejímu založení nedopatřením přispěje sám Palpatine. Absurdně dojede na specialitu která ho dostala do funkce Císaře a totiž mistrovskou manipulaci a intriky. Palpatine se v období před plánovanou kulturní revolucí a dostavěním hvězdy smrti pokusí lstí vylákat radikální opozici z úkrytu a loutkově založit Povstaleckou aliance. Lest se mu však nepovede a vymkne z rukou, vedení aliance se chopí věci oddaní lidé, kteří zůstanou jednotní a podaří se jim vyhnout potlačení. Aliance dosahuje prvního úspěchu při získání plánů Hvězdy smrti a významného vítězství v bitvě u Yavinu, kde se jí za zásadního přispění mladého Luka Skywalkera podařilo ia, Hvězdu smrti, dosud největší bojovou stanici a zbraň schopnou likvidovat planety, zničit. Na její palubě zahynuly tisíce příslušníků imperiálního personálu, včetně jednoho z nejvýznamnějších imperiálních důstojníků, velkomoffa Tarkina. Impérium na tento útok odpovědělo ráznou odvetou, kdy se Imperiální armádě pod přímým velením Darth Vadera podařilo v bitvách u Derry IV a na Hothu srazit povstalce na kolena. Zlomit povstání se jim však nepodařilo, a tak povstalci znovu sebrali síly k rozhodující bitvě. Ta se odehrála čtyři roky po bitvě u Yavinu u měsíce Endor a pro Impérium skončila drtivou porážkou; byla zničena druhá Hvězda smrti, na její palubě zahynuli císař i Darth Vader. Imperiální flotila, třebaže měla i po tomto tvrdém úderu početní převahu, tak ve zmatku ustoupila. Ztráta císaře byla pro Impérium zničující; s jeho smrtí za situace, kdy nebyla vyjasněna otázka nástupnictví, se celý hierarchický systém vlády, na jehož špici císař stál, začíná pomalu hroutit. Smrtí Dartha Sidiouse tak zároveň končí éra klasického Impéria a nastupuje epocha postendorovská. Postendorovské Impérium Po bitvě u Endoru se Impérium nacházelo ve stavu totálního chaosu. Nejednoznačnost velení a nejasné nástupnictví brzy vyústily v prudké boje o moc, kterým padlo za oběť mnoho schopných imperiálních představitelů (v tomto období rovněž zahynuli všichni imperiální velkoadmirálové, až na dvě výjimky). Rádoby-císaři se na imperiálním trůnu střídali s frekvencí coruscantského počasí, mnoho imperiálních správců převzalo přímou kontrolu nad jim svěřenými sektory a postupně se od Impéria odtrhávali – vznikaly tak enklávy, k nimž patřilo například Pentastarské seskupení, jemuž vládl velkomoff Ardus Kaine, či Ciutrická hegemonie pod velením prince-admirála Krennela. V pozadí toho všeho svou hru rozehrála Imperiální zpravodajská služba, která se vymkla veškeré kontrole a začala sledovat svou vlastní agendu. Z tohoto chaosu pak těžila především Povstalecká aliance, která získávala jeden systém za druhým a postupně nabývala na síle. Přesto si Impérium v tomto období zachovalo svou někdejší slávu a dařilo se mu udržet si pevnou pozici zejména ve Světech jádra, třebaže postupně ztrácelo půdu pod nohama. Prakticky ihned po smrti císaře se vlády chopil velkovezír Sate Pestage, jeden z nejbližších poradců císaře Palpatina. Narozdíl od císaře však Pestageova vláda nebyla absolutní – o moc se musel dělit s Imperiální radou, sestávající z nejvýše postavených imperiálních představitelů, kteří sami často usilovali o post nejvyšší. Sám Pestage nebyl příliš schopným vládcem a za dobu jeho působení Impérium ztratilo velkou část území, jež přešlo do rukou buď Povstalecké aliance nebo některému ze samozvaných válečných lordů, kteří se v této epoše objevovali jako houby po dešti. Tyto neúspěchy nakonec vedly k obvinění Pestage z velezrady. Pestage se pokusil uprchnout a dokonce požádal o pomoc i povstalce, nicméně nakonec byl za přičinění imperiální rozvědky dostižen a zabit. Po Pestageovi převzala žezlo Imperiální rada, jíž předsedal generál Paltr Carvin. Tato vláda však měla pouze krátké trvání – generál Carvin a nejvyšší radní byli brzy odstraněni a faktické moci se chopila Zpravodajská služba – přesněji řečeno její ředitelka Ysanne Isard. Ysanne Isard byla dcerou ředitele bývalé Republikové a později Imperiální zpravodajské služby Armanda Isarda – údajně se sama přičinila o to, že její otec byl obviněn z velezrady a popraven – po kterém také úřad převzala. Traduje se, že dokonce byla milenkou samotného Palpatina. Isard proslula u imperiálního dvora velkou schopností pro intriky a neobvyklou krutostí, díky čemuž se stala jednou z nejnebezpečnějších a nejobávanějších představitelek Impéria. Tyto vlastnosti se odrazily i v jejím způsobu vlády a v zostření represí. Bohužel v době, kdy se chopila moci, bylo Impérium již oslabeno natolik, že se Isard ani při největší možné snaze nedařilo udržet pozice. To, a zejména její dlouholetá praxe v rozvědce, ji nakonec přimělo uchýlit se ke lsti – rozhodla se přenechat povstalcům Coruscant, který předtím nechala zaplavit smrtícím Krytoským virem, jenž dosti drsným způsobem likvidoval ne-lidské Bytosti. Isard počítala s tím, že povstalci roznesou tuto chorobu po celé galaxii a zničí tak sami sebe. Tak došlo k dobytí Coruscantu Povstaleckou aliancí a krytoská past sklapla. Povstalcům se však podařilo přes značné obtíže tuto krizi (tzv. Bactová krize) překonat, a tak konečným důsledkem pro Impérium byla další ztráta velice důležitého území. Isard se poté, co opustila Coruscant, pokoušela celou věc řídit z povzdálí, avšak o její vedoucí úloze v Impériu od okamžiku pádu Coruscantu už nemůže být řeči. Ztráta Coruscantu byla pro Impérium stejně katastrofální jako před třemi lety smrt císaře. Centralisticky založené Impérium ztratilo své sídlo, a třebaže mělo ve Světech jádra stále silné postavení díky loajálním světům jako Kuat, tato ztráta značně podlomila imperiální morálku a způsobila další úpadek moci. Dobytím Coruscantu a vznikem Nové republiky tak zároveň končí krátká éra post-endorovského Impéria. Éra Válečných lordů Válečný lord Zsinj Po ztrátě Coruscantu dezintegrace Impéria pokračovala závratnou rychlostí, a to do té míry, že už ani nebylo jisté, která ze vzniklých imperiálních frakcí je vlastně oficiální. Bylo nad slunce jasné, že to bude ta, která vydrží nejdéle. Tyto frakce byly velmi různorodé povahy, ovládané buď seskupením několika vlivných lidí nebo charismatickými jedinci, pro něž se vžilo označení „váleční lordi“. K nejznámějším válečným lordům patřili např. Harrsk, Teradoc, nebo již dříve zmiňovaní Delak Krennel či Ardus Kaine. K válečným lordům lze zařadit i Ysanne Isard, která se po opuštění Coruscantu uchýlila na planetu Thyferra, odkud blokovala dodávky léčivé bacty pro Novou republiku (podstatou toho byla tzv. Bactová krize). Asi nejznámějším válečným lordem byl Zsinj. Ten v dobách klasického Impéria patřil k řadám početných a méně významných důstojníků flotily, v průběhu post-endorovského chaosu si však díky své úskočnosti rychle vydobyl své místo na slunci. Byl jedním z prvních, kdo se odtrhli od Impéria, zdroje a území, které za dobu svého působení získal, byly ohromující. Zsinj dokázal shromáždit poměrně početnou armádu z přeběhlíků z různých imperiálních frakcí (mnoho důstojníků Flotily se k němu i se svými loděmi přidalo po pádu Coruscantu – k nim patřil např. admirál Apwar Trigit) a díky napůl pirátskému vedení války si je i udržet. Jeho úspěchy působily spoustu potíží jak oficiálnímu Impériu, tak Nové republice, které se ho obě snažily zlikvidovat. Traduje se, že imperiální admirál Teren Rogriss a novorepublikový generál Han Solo dokonce spolu uzavřeli neoficiální spojenectví s cílem Zsinje dostat. I kdyby to byla ovšem pravda, toto spojenectví příliš úspěšné nebylo – Zsinj zahynul později u planety Dathomir, kde jeho flotila nedokázala odolat společnému náporu novorepublikového a hapanského loďstva. Po Zsinjově smrti se mezi Impériem a Novou republikou rozpoutal prudký boj o jeho území, který Impérium, přese všechny snahy admirála Rogrisse, prohrávalo – na každou Impériem získanou soustavu připadaly dvě novorepublikové. Klonovaní císaři Thrawnův úspěch inspiroval ostatní válečné lordy, kteří na okamžik odložili své rozbroje a dočasně se spojili k útoku na Novou republiku. Nová republika, oslabena Thrawnovým tažením, tomuto soustředěnému útoku nedokázala odolat a musela opustit Coruscant, který byl do základů zničen. Na scéně se však objevil zcela nový hráč – v Hlubokém jádru, na planetě Byss, kde se nacházela dobře ukrytá imperiální základna, se náhle vynořil znovuzrozený císař. Jednalo se o klon, do kterého původní císař v okamžiku své smrti přenesl své vědomí. Po zhruba šesti letech příprav se císař rozhodl přejít do útoku – převzal kontrolu nad armádami ostatních válečných lordů a vrhl se na Novou republiku. Ta utrpěla sérii těžkých porážek (k nim patřil i přechod povstaleckého hrdiny Luka Skywalkera na stranu císaře) a byla nucena opustit dosavadní systém správy – vzniklo tzv. Druhé povstání. Třebaže měl znovuzrozený císař, díky nashromážděným zdrojům, všechny předpoklady zvítězit, nepodařilo se. Příčinou nebylo pouze obrovské štěstí povstalců, ale rovněž problémy s klonem samotným – císařův klon byl fyzicky a psychicky značně nestabilní a stárl mnohem rychleji než obyčejní smrtelníci. První klon byl zničen na palubě hvězdného destruktoru třídy Eclipse. Poté se vynořilo ještě několik dalších klonů, ty však potkal podobný osud. Jednou z posledních vojenských akcí spojenou s klonovanými císaři byla operace Shadow Hand, která však pro Impérium skončila katastrofou – byla zničena drtivá většina imperiální flotily a Impérium jako takové se zdálo být definitivně zlomené. Po smrti klonovaných císařů se jednotliví váleční lordi znovu chopili velení nad svými loděmi a usadili se především v nehostinném Hlubokém jádru, kde zuřivě válčili mezi sebou a Nové republiky si příliš nevšímali. Ta je rovněž nechávala převážně na pokoji, neboť po devastaci, kterou klonovaní císaři způsobili, měla starostí až nad hlavu a dokud pro ni váleční lordi nepředstavovali větší hrozbu, nebrali je příliš na vědomí. Hluboké jádro však nebylo jediným imperiálním dominiem té doby. Kromě dosud přežívajícího Pentastaru vznikla významná imperiální frakce pod velením bývalého císařského gardisty Carnora Jaxe a rady Interim. Její území sahalo od Středního pásu až po Tingelské rameno, na hranici Korporačního sektoru, a v tomto období to byla nejvýznamnější imperiální frakce. Aliance Válečných lordů Poté, co zkrachovalo tažení admirála Daaly, to vypadalo, že Impérium definitivně vypadlo ze hry. V Hlubokém jádru se však schylovalo k významným změnám – právě sem se uchýlila admirál Daala a pokusila se sjednotit rozeštvané válečné lordy v alianci, která by definitivně Novou republiku zničila. Podařilo se jí na svou stranu získat viceadmirála Pellaeona, toho času sloužícího ve flotile vrchního admirála Teradoca, a oba svolali všechny válečné lordy na stanici Tsoss Beacon, kde měla být aliance uzavřena. Váleční lordi se však nedokázali dohodnout, a Daala tak byla nucena všechny je zabít. Tím si uvolnila ruce a mohla začít připravovat nové tažení. Vojska zesnulých válečných lordů se k Daale více než ochotně přidaly a byla vyhlášena mobilizace. Horečně se zbrojilo, přijímali se noví rekruti. Významným předělem bylo opuštění doktríny o podřadnosti ne-lidských bytostí a ti byli poprvé v historii přijímáni do řad Impéria. Po několika měsících příprav mohlo tažení začít. Tažení samotné bylo zahájeno velice úspěšně – imperiální flotila zaútočila na všech frontách a těžce Novou republiku zasáhla. Místem rozhodujícího střetu se měl stát Yavin IV, kde Daala s Pellaeonem zamýšleli zničit výcvikovou základnu rytířů Jedi. Jediové se však ukázali být velice tuhými protivníky, a tak tato „druhá“ bitva u Yavinu skončila pro Impérium debaklem. Pellaeonova flotila byla „odfouknuta“ za hranici soustavy a hvězdný superdrestruktor admirála Daaly Knight Hammer, který dorazil na místo později, byl zničen, když na jeho palubu pronikla jedna z rytířek Jedi a sabotovala jej. Celé tažení pak vyšumělo do ztracena a Pellaeon, kterému Daala předala velení nad Impériem, sesbíral zbytky flotily a ustoupil. Celkově vzato bylo toto druhé tažení admirála Daaly mnohem úspěšnější, než její první. Daala přišla s jasnou vizí, pro kterou dokázala získat stoupence, a měla k dispozici více zdrojů a schopnější lidi. Bohužel se jí už nepodařilo dotáhnout celou akci do konce. Vyhlazení válečných lordů a nástup admirála Pellaeona do čela imperiálního Nejvyššího velení tak lze považovat za definitivní konec této éry a počátek významných změn, které přetvořily Impérium až do jeho současné podoby. Bastionské Impérium Pellaeon byl na post Nejvyššího velitele tou nejlepší volbou. Tento bystrý imperiální důstojník ze staré školy možná nebyl nejlepším vojenským stratégem – s velkoadmirálem Thrawnem se rozhodně nedá srovnávat – jeho manažerské a diplomatické schopnosti však byly Impériu k nezaplacení. Narozdíl od předešlých válečných lordů Pellaeon nezamýšlel vládnout absolutně nějakému kousku galaxie, jeho cílem bylo obnovit zašlou slávu Impéria a uchovat základní ideu Nového řádu, a pro tento cíl získávat spojence. Pellaeon tedy převzal kontrolu nad tím, co zbylo z Daaliny flotily, Jaxova Impéria a Pentastarského seskupení a pustil se do přebudování Impéria. Po mnoha letech vrátil Impériu jeho institucionální rámec, když oddělil vojenské velení od politického. Nejvyšším výkonným orgánem se stala Rada moffů, složená ze suverénních vládců jednotlivých sektorů. Bylo vytvořeno administrativní centrum, které však vzhledem k oslabené pozici Impéria a hrozbě ze strany Nové republiky bylo pečlivě utajeno a podle potřeby mohlo být stěhováno z planety na planetu – tak se zrodil Bastion. Myšlenka na konečné zničení Nové republiky však opuštěna nebyla, a tak po čase začal další útok proti ní. Díky stabilní vnitropolitické situaci v Impériu a počínajícími roztržkami uvnitř Nové republiky bylo nové tažení zpočátku úspěšné a imperiální území se stále zvětšovalo. Nová republika se však dokázala vzchopit a v sérii protiútoků zatlačila Impérium až na pouhých osm sektorů ve Vnějším pásu na hranici Neznámých regionů a posléze o ně ztratila zájem. Od té doby se Impérium už nikdy k žádnému většímu útoku nevzchopilo, třebaže se pokoušelo Novou republiku destabilizovat tajnými operacemi a dodávkami materiálu několika vzbouřeneckým skupinám uvnitř jejího území. Příklady takových akcí mohou být Almanijský incident nebo Corellianská krize. V přímé konfrontaci by však Impérium proti mnohonásobně silnější Nové republice nemohlo obstát a pragmatický Pellaeon si uvědomil, že jestli chce zajistit Impériu dlouhodobější přežití, bude muset s Novou republikou uzavřít separátní mír. Přes počáteční odpor se mu nakonec podařilo přesvědčit Radu moffů a ostatní členy Nejvyššího velení o nezbytnosti tohoto kroku a mohl vyslat do Nové republiky svého vyslance, aby domluvil předběžná jednání. Uvnitř Impéria ovšem narazil na tvrdého protivníka, a tím byl moff Disra – vládce sektoru Braxant a toho času i předsedající moff celé Rady. Disra se nikdy s myšlenkou příměří nesmířil a začal spřádat vlastní plány na svržení Pellaeona a potažmo likvidaci Nové republiky. Pro svůj záměr získal bývalého císařského gardistu Grodina Tierce, který byl vynikajícím vojenským stratégem a za pomoci podvodníka, který sehrál roli zmrtvýchvstalého velkoadmirála Thrawna, rozjeli svůj plán, který později vešel ve známost jako Spiknutí s falešným Thrawnem. Nová republika se v té době nacházela na pokraji občanské války ohledně desetiletí starého zničení planety Caamas, do kterého bylo zapleteno i několik Bothanů, a imperiální „triumvirát“ protibothanské nálady uvnitř Nové republiky s pomocí Zpravodajské služby vydatně přiživoval. Disra by ve své snaze snad i uspěl; Pellaeonovi se však do ruky dostaly kompromitující materiály, které celé spiknutí odhalily, a ten se tak mohl jednou provždy vypořádat se svým odpůrcem a uzavření příměří už nic nestálo v cestě. Smlouva o míru mezi Impériem a Novou republikou byla podepsána patnáct let po bitvě u Endoru, v sekundární velitelské místnosti na palubě Chimaery. Po uzavření Smlouvy na tom byl Imperiální pozůstatek, přes všechny výhody, jichž si na Nové republice vydobyl, prachbídně. Impérium se dlouho potácelo v hluboké ekonomické krizi a čelilo nutnosti radikální reformy armády. Tato situace trvala dlouhých šest let, aniž by byly nějaké vyhlídky na její zlepšení. Poté však došlo k události, která měla zásadně změnit tvář celé galaxie – vpád vetřelců, známých jako Yuuzhan Vongové, zasadil Nové republice tvrdou ránu. V počátcích tohoto konfliktu Nová republika požádala Impérium o pomoc, a Impérium jejich žádost vyslyšelo. Vzniklo tak spojenectví, které mělo útok Yuuzhan Vongů odrazit, a do čela spojené flotily byl postaven admirál Pellaeon. Toto spojenectví prošlo zatěžkávací zkouškou v bitvě o planetu Ithor. Bitva samotná skončila pro spojence vítězstvím – flotila nepřítele byla rozdrcena. Yuuzhan Vongům se však pomocí podrazu podařilo Ithor zničit, když na jeho povrchu aktivovali biologickou zbraň, která zničila veškerý život. Vyděšení moffové odvolali Pellaeona zpět na obranu imperiálního území a spojenectví tak zaniklo. Přesto nějakou dobu ještě obě uskupení proti společnému nepříteli spolupracovala – Impérium poskytovalo Nové republice informační podporu a k Republikové flotile se přidávali imperiální dobrovolníci. S tím, jak Yuuzhan Vongové postupovali stále hlouběji do novorepublikového teritoria, tato spolupráce slábla a nakonec bylo Impérium definitivně odříznuto. K přímé konfrontaci mezi Impériem samotným a Yuuzhan Vongy zatím nedošlo; třebaže teritorium ovládané Yuuzhan Vongy s Impériem sousedí, Yuuzhan Vongové zatím nebyli ochotni na Impérium zaútočit. Impérium se od té doby opevňuje na svém území a připravuje se na útok, který musí nevyhnutelně přijít, jakmile se Yuuzhan Vongové vypořádají s Novou republikou. Výskyt Kategorie:Státní zřízení, království a říše